


Thrice Marked

by Whedonista93



Series: Thrice Marked [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/M, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's three Marks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll... I did this, which I do not get paid for, instead of homework, which I am paying for (college sucks)...

Buffy has two other Marks, besides Bucky’s. Both are faded - scars, like so many other marks on her body - but they’re still there.

Bucky’s Mark,  **_Doll, I think I’m in love._ ** , is right over her heart, in a black darker than night.

But on the small of her back, no more than a scar, he can still read,  **_Is there a problem, Ma’am?_ **

And,  **_Isn’t that right?_ ** , circles her left wrist, in a similar faded scar.


	2. Once Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel

Buffy’s time with Angel was… like a bad play.

 

The Exposition: Slayer meets soulmate.

 

The Rising Action: Slayer’s Soulmate is a Vampire.

(Aside: Slayer’s Vampire Soulmate has a soul…)

In the midst of the Rising Action, there were good times: Prom, kisses, the action leading up to Angel’s loss of soul (even if the aftermath sucked). And there were bad times. Hellhounds, the Master. There were weird times. Halloween, Spike (Kendra), Valentine’s Day (i.e. why Xander is never again allowed to dabble in magic).

 

The Climax: Angel losing his soul - Buffy’s Mark not going away. Because it hadn’t. Gone away, that is. Even without a soul, Angel’s Mark was there. But during Angelus’ reign, it turned a deep, violent red.

 

Falling Action: Angel regaining his soul. Buffy putting a sword through his chest.

In the midst of the Falling Action, there were battles: demons and rocket launchers, Buffy finding her own strength - discovering the losses she could survive.

 

Conclusion: Angel’s Mark, so briefly black again, fading to a scar as Buffy knowingly ripped half her soul from her own body… for the greater good.


	3. Twice Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike

It would have taken Buffy days, if not weeks, to notice the Mark on her wrist if it weren’t for Dawn. Her sister gently pointed out the Mark while she was scrubbing the dirt from Buffy’s skin. It would have taken her even longer to recognize it as Spike’s Mark if it weren’t for Dawn’s near panicked look at the bottom of the stairs when Spike finally spoke directly to Buffy.

It isn’t until later that night, though, that Buffy actually believes that the Powers might have known what they were doing - pairing her with Spike this time around.

She overhears Xander berating him… she disagrees with his accusations, but she can’t yet bring herself to care about this world she’s been thrust back into to interfere.

And then Spike snaps, “You didn’t tell me!”

She can hear Xander verbally shrug it off.

Then Spike, aggravated, but quiet enough that she wouldn’t be able to hear if she weren’t the Slayer, “Look, I figured it out. Maybe you haven’t, but I have. Willow knew there was a chance that she’d come back wrong. So wrong that you’d have to -- that she would have to get rid of what came back, and I wouldn’t let her. Any part of that was Buffy, I wouldn’t let her. And that’s why she shut me out.”

And Buffy knows, without a doubt, he would feel the same even if they didn’t carry one another’s Marks now. And it’s that moment that she knows she loves him… not that she ever admits that she realized it so quickly. Besides, at the time, there was the whole phenomena of his having no soul, but still carrying her Mark. So, they fought and they fucked and they fumed, and they didn’t tell anyone.

 

And then he left, and he came back with a soul. One he had fought for with every ounce of strength he had. Neither of them had ever mentioned the second Mark stamped across Buffy’s chest… not until after Spike was mostly sane again and almost shyly - so out of character - showed Buffy the new Mark on his forearm. The writing matched the writing on her chest. After that, they didn’t talk about it again until one night when Spike was very, very drunk.

“Your second one ever fade, pet?”

Buffy stilled, knew she could play dumb blonde, but also knew this was too serious for that. In answer, she tugged down the collar of her shirt, revealing the Mark in light grey, and answered quietly, “Two weeks ago it was so faded I thought it was gone.”

Spike nodded, “Mine too… ever wonder what kinda bloke we’ve got ourselves hitched to?”

Buffy cocked her head curiously, “What makes you so sure it’s a guy?”

Spike shrugged, “Writin’ ‘s pretty enough to be a girl, but what kinda girl is gonna call you doll? Or say _this_ to me?”

Buffy giggled, “Yeah… fair enough."

Spike squinted at his arm, "And clearly, you're gonna meet him first."

"Yeah, well... whatever... whoever they are, I hope they're okay."

“Me too, luv.”

 

She kills Caleb, kisses Angel, and goes home to Spike. Spike sacrifices himself. She tells him she loves him - too late, he doesn’t believe her, but she does. She means it with all her heart. Sunnydale falls into a crater, and Spike’s Mark fades to a scar.

  
Then Spike is back again. His Mark is still just a scar - both of his Marks are no more than scars either - but Buffy punches him anyway - hard enough to chip a tooth, knock him on his ass, and bruise her knuckles.


	4. Thrice Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky

It was oddly poetic, then, that just a few years later, she knocked her final Mark on his ass before they even actually spoke to each other. Bucky’s the closest thing to love at first sight that she’s ever had. 

 

After that first night sprawled on Steve’s couch, he tried to give her an out.

“I’m messed up, doll… I’m dangerous and I have dangerous enemies.”

 

She didn’t take the out.

She laughed, “I can take care of myself.”

 

He shook his head, “Just listen… please?”

She nodded solemnly. 

“HYDRA had me for a long time. And we’re still not sure what all they did to me… Sometimes I remember new things, and then I wish I hadn’t. They programmed me. Controlled me. Froze me for years at a time… they’ll never stop coming after me. The bastardized version of Steve’s serum they gave me… we may never know the full effects of it. Banner said that if I age at all… it’ll be slow. Stevie and me… we already outlived everyone we knew. And we’re likely to outlive everyone we know. Don’t know how I’d handle losin’ someone as close as you’re liable to get, doll. Besides, just ‘cause fate says we’re supposed to be together doesn’t mean we actually have to be.”

Buffy reached forward, tilted his chin up to meet her eyes. “You done?”

His head bobbed a nod in her hand.

“Now you listen. Point One: A hydra is just a monster. Yeah, maybe this HYDRA is made up of lots of dumb people, but it’s still a monster. And killing monsters is what I do. I’m just as dangerous as you - maybe more, I’m unpredictable, and when they come for you, they damn sure won’t expect me. Got it?”

Nod.

“Point Two: How old do you think I am?”

Bucky blanched and mumbled, “Thought it wasn’t polite to ponder a lady’s age.”

“Bucky.”

He shrugged, “Twenty-one, twenty-two?”

Buffy threw her head back and laughed, “I’ll be 36 next year, Bucky.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide.

Buffy shrugged, “I was 22 when we did the spell that activated the Potentials… haven’t aged a day since. Neither has Faith. I won’t leave you alone. Okay?”

“Okay.” he croaked.

“Final point: Fate and me… we have an agreement. The bitch stops trying to kill me, and I stop fighting her every step of the way on everything else.”


End file.
